Laser diodes of this type form part of a chip including a heat sink. These elements must be positioned for cooperation with a fixed light conductor fiber. Further, the laser diode must be connected to the electronic control circuits. Such laser diodes are well known and commercially available. However, conventional laser diodes require that their heat sink must be screwed to a cooling body, whereupon the resulting arrangements including the integrated electronic control circuit are enclosed in a housing and the glass fiber conductor or cable must be passed through a hole in the housing wall, only thereafter will the end of the light conductor fiber be so positioned that it is precisely aligned with the laser diode of the chip and then the so aligned light conductor fiber must be fixed in its adjusted or oriented position. The just outlined assembly steps pose difficulties because the very thin light conductor fiber requires adjustment in the three directions of a rectangular three-dimensional coordinate system having x-y- and z-coordinates. Additionally the relatively long fiber end which is held only at one location for the adjustment, and which is otherwise free to float requires that it is pinned down immediately after the fine adjustment relative to the diode in order to eliminate fiber oscillations that can be caused by vibrations of the device, by temperature changes, and so forth. Such a fine adjustment immediately followed by pinning down the adjusted fiber end is very involved and hence time consuming. As a result, where such devices are manufactured on an assembly line basis, the number of rejects is rather high and there is always the danger that the fiber which is now clamped down at two locations may be damaged, for example, due to high temperature variations.
Another problem is caused by the fact that the cable feed through into the housing must be reliably sealed in a vacuum tight manner by a laser welding after the final adjustment of the fiber position. Such a vacuum tight sealing has a tendency to ruin the prior adjustment so that steps must be taken to keep the glass fiber end in its adjusted position while the vacuum tight sealing is accomplished.